Marry Me, Today and Everyday
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: One shot: Klaine's wedding night. Basically, smut, fluff and romance.


**I own nothing. Random smut one shot requested by erikabeebee (tumblr) of Klaine's wedding night. I have too much fun with writing like this lol. :) The title is from Marry Me, by Train (youtube(.)com/watch/?v=-gEIHgVAkJE)**

* * *

**Marry Me, Today and Everyday.**

_Forever can never be long enough for me,  
To feel like I've had long enough with you._

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you',  
and 'you're beautiful'._

_Marry me, today and every day,  
Marry me._

The night was young and his feet were tired and his body was ready to crash. A familiar hand was entwined in his own, tugging him through the noise, around the slinking bodies and past the shrill laughter and the smiling faces, the congratulatory words. He smiled and uttered thank yous, his face aching from the happiness plastered there, the happiness that had been plastered there for hours, days, weeks, years; The happiness that he knew would remain there for years and years until he was old and frail and smiling, with those same familiar fingers curled around his own.

He was thrown into the arms of his father, who was smiling, grinning from ear to ear, his body humming with pride and joy. He let him go and the fingers were back around his own, sending tiny, electric shocks all along his skin, just as they always did, just as they had been doing for years.

It was funny how so many things were exactly the same as they always had been, yet so different at the same time.

Teasing words ("Go easy on him!" and "Be gentle!" and "Use a condom!") were thrown his way and he laughed, waved them off and let the hand pull him outside, out the door, out of the clammy large space and into the smaller, airier hall, where he could breathe. Golden syrup eyes stared up into his own, their mouths mirroring one another, lips curled upwards into broad, full-teethed smiles.

"Ready to go, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and they left the building and got in the car and drove away into the night. He felt like himself, but different, too. He had left his house that morning as Kurt Hummel. He wasn't Kurt Hummel any more, not just Kurt Hummel. He had gained an _Anderson. _No, that wasn't true. He had gained an Anderson years ago. An Anderson had stepped into his life when he had been just a teenager, lonely, afraid, lost, unhappy.

It seemed so long ago, that day on the staircase, the day his life had changed for the better. If someone had told him that day in the common room, watching the boy with the dark hair and the bright eyes and the pretty face singing an acapella version of Teenage Dream in a blazer, that he would be married to that same boy in seven years time, he probably would have believed them whole-heartedly, because that had been the day he had fallen in love. Kurt had continued to fall more and more in love every day, every single day, with that same boy and today they had sealed the deal, made it real, signed up for forever.

They drove in silence, because words weren't necessary, not now, not ever. Silence was never uncomfortable. Silence was never silence, because where there appeared to be silence, there was only love.

The car came to a stop and they stepped out into the cool air, under the navy sky and the silver stars and the opalescent moon and then the hand was back in his own. They checked in in a daze, too loved up and caught up and filled up with love and magic and happiness and adrenaline.

"Thank you, Mr Hummel-Anderson."

They blinked at the words, their minds clouding and their hearts swelling and they took the key and rode the elevator up, up, up, higher and higher, just when they didn't think they could get any higher. They searched out the number, number 564, giggling, giddy, floating down the corridors, floating on air. They found the door and opened it and slipped inside and closed it again and they were smiling, just smiling.

Kurt felt himself being pulled forward and he was flush against his boyfr—his _husband_. He opened his mouth and whispered his name, "_Blaine_," and his arms were around him and Blaine was pressing their lips together and the world tilted and his blood rushed through his veins and his eyes closed and his mind raced and everything was right.

Kurt slipped his hands lower, down past Blaine's shoulder blades and over the curve of his back and down to the swell of his backside. Blaine smiled against his lips and his hands were moving around to Kurt's front and unbuttoning his jacket, fingers fumbling, movements rushed. Blaine slid his jacket over his broad shoulder and folded it carefully, taking his lips off Kurt's. Kurt smiled, his heart contracting in his chest, as Blaine placed the jacket gently down on the back of a chair. Kurt knew he would have liked to simply have flung it across the room, along with the rest of their clothes, but he wouldn't, not with the clothing that meant something to Kurt. He would treat them with love and care, the same way he treated Kurt.

Kurt brought his hands around to Blaine's front and toyed with the top button on his suit pants. Blaine smiled and slipped his own jacket off and laid it down over Kurt's. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks (he had worn them for the occasion) and pulled Kurt back to him, like he didn't want to go another moment without having their bodies touching.

Kurt found the top of Blaine's pants again, the button now undone and slipped the zip slowly down and untucked his crisp white shirt. Blaine repeated the motion on Kurt and then they were kissing again, their teeth crashing, the kiss hungry, frantic, filled with want and need. Fingers went to work on tiny shirt buttons, slipping them through the slits, until Blaine's chest was bare and Kurt's undershirt was on show and Blaine wasted no time in tearing it roughly over his head.

Their eyes met, bright blue and deep gold and heartbeats passed by with no words spoken and then Kurt said it, said the familiar words, the words he had said three million times that day alone.

"I love you."

And Blaine replied, leaving no space between Kurt's words and his own.

"I love you, too."

And then they fell into one another, hands grabbing at the final layers of material separating their bodies from being naked and vulnerable and touching. Blaine eased Kurt back onto the large bed and threw himself on top of him and found his mouth again with his own and Kurt gasped when his hands went lower, lower, slipping under his thigh and over his ass and up, up, until he found his tight entrance. Kurt chuckled at Blaine, because he was wasting no time. The smile fell off his face as Blaine touched him, causing his eyes to shut and his mouth to open and his body to jerk and twist and come undone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Blaine laughed at him and pressed a butterfly kiss to his already swollen lips and continued to brush his fingers over his hole, fast, slow, too slow and then fast again and Kurt was caught between raising his hips to press his growing erection into Blaine's body, and pulling himself back to meet Blaine's fingers, sliding carelessly and then carefully and carelessly again, over his tight, tight entrance.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, quietly, his voice thick and he lowered his other hand to take hold of Kurt's cock, now almost fully hard.

Kurt exhaled and swear words slipped from his lips and Blaine was smiling again and moving his hand—both of his hands—faster. Then Blaine was leaning back and removing his hands and pushing himself to his feet, leaving Kurt empty and cold and wanting more. He watched as Blaine unzipped their bag and rooted inside then zipped it shut again. He came back and got back in the same position, his fingers pulling the lid off the new bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips, before bringing his slick hand back down to Kurt's ass.

Kurt flicked a thumb across one of Blaine's nipples and Blaine bent his head and moaned into Kurt's neck and then he was sucking the skin above his pulse into his mouth and Kurt was moaning quietly, Blaine's finger inside him, his other hand pumping on his now fully hard dick, as he ground his own hard dick into Kurt's leg.

"You're beautiful," Blaine told him, shakily into his neck. "So beautiful."

Kurt uttered a reply, a reply that came out broken. Blaine added a second finger and Kurt threw his head back, raising and dropping his hips on instinct and Blaine was crooking his fingers and brushing across that spot, the spot he had touched so many times in the past.

Blaine bent his head again and his mouth found its way to Kurt's ear, his breath warm against his skin. He opened his mouth and breathed out, the whispered a solitary word.

"_Ready?_"

Kurt gave him a nod, incapable of speaking coherent words and Blaine slipped his fingers in and out one more time, before removing them completely. Kurt groaned at the loss and Blaine shushed him, giving his hip a reassuring rub. He moved to kneel between Kurt's legs and squeezed another blob of lube into the palm of his hand. he stroked himself a couple of times, then wiped his hand on the covers beneath them. He placed his left hand under Kurt's thigh and raised it, gently, as he inched closer and closer. He hitched both of Kurt's legs higher, until they were wrapped around his waist and then he was pushing a finger inside Kurt again, making sure he was stretched enough, wanting so desperately not to hurt him, not tonight, not on the night of their wedding, the happiest day of their lives.

"Please," Kurt managed. "Please, Blaine."

Blaine wasted no time, then, pushing his shining erection inside Kurt's ass, slowly, carefully, so that the burn wasn't too painful. They both breathed once Blaine was buried all the way inside his warmth. Blaine shut his eyes and Kurt watched his sallow chest rising and falling quickly. Kurt held onto Blaine's left wrist and waited, waited until he was ready, used to the intrusion. And as he always did, he gave Blaine's wrist a gentle squeeze, letting him know it was okay, that he was ready, that he wanted him to fuck him.

Blaine retracted his hips and pushed back in and Kurt cried out. he repeated the movement and Kurt kept on crying out until they began to move more freely. Blaine reached down and took Kurt's cock in his right hand and pumped on it, in time with the thrust of his hips. Kurt pushed his own hips down to meet Blaine's plunges and Blaine was watching him through half lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open, guttural sounds escaping his throat. Kurt grabbed his left wrist again and tugged him down, wincing slightly at the new angle, but ignoring it, in order to find Blaine's lips. He kissed him slowly, lazily and Blaine found the rhythm again, thrusting faster, harder, making Kurt moan into his mouth and Blaine swallowed his words and continued to move above him.

After a few moments, Blaine slipped himself out of Kurt and before Kurt could protest, he was flipping him over and setting the pillows down under his body and then he was back inside him, his breath warm on his shoulder. He placed a hot kiss to the back of his neck and started to move inside him again and Kurt was grinding against the bed, the friction almost not enough. Blaine gripped Kurt's wrists and held them down into the bed and he was moving against him frantically, fast paced and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as the tip of Blaine's hard cocked brushed quickly over his prostate, not giving him any time to catch his breath, just repeating the motion over and over and over and over and over and over again.

"I... can't.. _Blaine_."

"Love you," was all Blaine said, not slowing his thrusts in the least.

Kurt whimpered and turned his head so that his face was buried in the covers and he could groan to his heart's content, not having to worry about what the people next door would think once they heard him screaming Blaine's name into the musky air. Blaine's teeth were on his shoulder then, biting down very lightly, not breaking the skin or hurting him, but hard enough to leave a mark.

Kurt knew Blaine was close when the sound he was making got louder and when his movements speeded up and then Blaine was pulling out and Kurt turned over and pushed his husband (it set his heart racing faster every time he remembered) down onto his back. He climbed down his body and took Blaine's hand off his erection and put his mouth there instead and Blaine dropped back onto the bed, raising his hips into the air and crying out. Kurt licked a long line along the underside, then across the tip, liking the precum away, the taste familiar. It didn't bother him any more, tasting Blaine. At the beginning, all those years ago, when they had still been experimenting, he had been reluctant. Now, it was nothing to him, just something that came with being together. He regarded Blaine as part of himself.

Kurt sunk his mouth down over Blaine cock, not gagging like he had done when they were young, just taking him into his throat, easily. Blaine was careful then, to keep his random jerks to a minimum, because he knew Kurt would kill him if he knocked any of his teeth out. He sucked on him, hard, his lips stretched around him, head bobbing up and down quickly and with a loud groan that sounded a lot like Kurt's name, Blaine was coming in his mouth and Kurt didn't move, just continued to suck on him, swallowing him down, until he had stopped moving.

Kurt climbed up next to him, groaning as his own still hard dick brushed across the material of the covers. He fell down next to Blaine and waited until he had caught his breath. When he did, Blaine sat up and pushed Kurt's legs apart. He flung one leg over his shoulder and slipped the pad of his finger across his already stretched entrance. It sent a shudder all through Kurt's body and he shut his eyes and then Blaine was lowering his mouth down to Kurt's erection. He mouthed down the side of it, kissed the tip, then licked down the underside and over his balls and Kurt was grunting, trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

Blaine was sucking on him, then, his hands holding his legs apart, his golden eyes a shad darker, as he looked up at Kurt, through a thick canopy of full lashes. Kurt was trying to keep his hips still, because he didn't want Blaine to lose any teeth either. His breath escaped in uneven huffs and he was gripping the bedclothes beneath his fingers, trying to hold on desperately. Then Blaine was going faster and Kurt felt the familiar heat in his stomach and then he was coming and just as Kurt had swallowed Blaine's come, Blaine swallowed Kurt's and he continued to suck on him until his body went limp, at which point he climbed up beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt lay there breathing for a while, the white world regaining colour and then he sat up, smiled down at Blaine and tugged the covers back. He climbed inside and Blaine eventually dragged himself up and got in next to him. Kurt curled into his side and held onto him, both of their bodies sticky and hot and flushed. Blaine's hand slipped around his waist and he held him close. Kurt reached back and flicked the light switch, leaving them in darkness, aside from the pale moonlight, sifting through the slit in the curtains.

"I love you," Blaine told him, voice scratchy.

"I love you," Kurt answered, closing his eyes.

"Can you believe we finally did it?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled.

"This is the beginning," Blaine said, kissing him sweetly on the shoulder. "The real beginning."

Kurt's heart felt huge in his chest and he tightened his grip around his husband and breathed in his familiar scent, the scent that was clinging to his own body at that very moment.

"You move me, Kurt," Blaine whispered and Kurt chuckled, because they'd said those words half in jest over the years many times. "I mean it," Blaine went on, sounding completely serious, not a lilt of humour in his voice. "You moved me then, you move me now and you're going to keep on moving me for the rest of our lives."

Kurt grinned and kissed his lips and held him close and muttered that he loved him and Blaine sighed contentedly and closed his eyes and they fell asleep like that, entwined, and that was how they were going to be forever.

* * *

**And back to the multi chapters I go :P**


End file.
